


The Internet was made for Cats.

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Tony Stark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Internet Famous, M/M, SteveTonyTober2020, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Hates Magic, cat!Tony, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Exactly what the title says.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	The Internet was made for Cats.

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> Day 23: Window
> 
> The window part is more of a side note, but I still hope you enjoy it. :3
> 
> Not beta'ed, English is not my mother language.

“Get off, this is my windowsill!” Tony hissed and tried to shove Clint off. The archer jumped down before Tony could scratch him. He muttered and suppressed a laugh while he went to join Natasha in the kitchen.

“Tony, be nice to Clint.” Steve's voice tried to sooth him and it worked, damn it.

Tony laid his head on top of his small paws and licked his dark silky fur. The gentle fingers that scratched behind his ear helped him calm down. But he was still furious. And purring. Furiously purring. Purrious? Whatever. He had a cat's brain, he couldn't be expected to think rationally. One would think you'd get used to walking on four legs and no thumbs after five days, but no, Tony was not used to not being able to tinker around in his lab or drink fresh black coffee or kiss his husband. And who was to blame? Of course Thor's idiot brother. He'd just appeared out of nowhere last weekend when Tony was about to free his husband from his clothes and get laid, snapped his fingers and suddenly Tony was a black Oriental Cat, including whiskers, claws, ears and a tail. Not only was Loki a little shit, he was apparently also a cock blocker.

Thor had apologized profusely, promising to find his brother and turn Tony back into a human, but so far he'd had no luck in locating Loki. Clint and Natasha mocked him a lot, Bruce avoided him since he apparently was allergic to cats and Steve had been nothing but a doting ~~cat owner~~ husband.

Tony spend his lazy and unproductive days getting belly rubs out of Steve and Pepper, playing tag with Natasha, using Clint's boots as toys, and monopolizing the windowsill in the communal living room of the Avengers tower, where the sun would warm the pillow Steve had put there for Tony to lie on. It gave him the perfect view of the living room and furthermore he was able to watch the ant-like humans down on the sidewalks.

The days seemed to be shorter, but Tony supposed that was due to the fact that he was sleeping most of the time. The only silver lining was the fact that Tony could still speak. His voice sounded distorted and unfamiliar, but he was able to communicate, never look a gift horse in the mouth, so to speak.

But today was especially crappy. Tony had accidentally destroyed the potted plants in the kitchen when Clint had produced a laser pointer from somewhere and Tony's new feline instincts had demanded he chase and catch the green light. The ficus tree had been a necessary sacrifice. But Steve had insisted on Tony taking a bath after puttering around in the moist soil. Calling it a disaster was sugarcoating it.

Therefore Tony's mood was understandably horrible, he was pouting and grumpy. And, to top it all off, Natasha had taken a video of the whole debacle and uploaded it. Now the whole world had seen the video of Captain America bathing a screeching #Catony on Youtube.

Tony strolled over to where Steve was sitting on the windowsill next to him, offering him his warm lap as an olive branch, and Tony snuggled up against his belly, relishing the warmth.

The only silver lining of this whole fiasco was that Tony was trending on Twitter now.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Cat!Tony. <3


End file.
